


[Podfic] Taking Advantage | written by thatotherperv

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Jared is not a hooker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taking Advantage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286567) by [thatotherperv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv). 



> Recorded for (my last for awhile) smpc. Thanks so much to thatotherperv for granting me permission to podfic this.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5darbq8d4tj7cav/Taking_Advantage.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1c77styvccd7k7r/Taking_Advantage.m4b)
  * Audiofic Archive: mp3 | m4b 
  * **Size:** 29MB/14MB | **Duration:** 0:31:01 

  
---|---


End file.
